Ever
by Ruined Angels
Summary: Once, deep in the history of Iceclan, a kit was born. A kit that could bring nothing to her clan but evil. (First story NO HATE)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Judging by the look of Smallflower's kits, Herontail had some speculations. Of course, her mate, Thornbush, looked proud enough, standing by the three kits. Herontail had never seen a prouder tom in his long years of life.

Forcing the parents from the den, however, he did notice that two of the kits were similar to Smallflower- the only daughter and the second born son. The young she-kit had wavy dark, dark fur, a tan colored stomach, and the bright blue eyes of a kit. Her brother had lighter brown fur, and a white underbelly, with white paws. His eyes were still closed.

The littermates did indeed look like Smallflower. They were healthy looking- the she-kit a little too small for her age, but good enough. But the first born tom, with a gold colored pelt and white dustings of fur, looked nothing like his parents.

He looked uncomfortably a lot like the deputy of Birdclan.

Herontail said nothing to the parents. It wasn't his place.

He didn't care much for Thornbush. Smallflower was his kin, his siblings first litter. He cared for her deeply, but this was her news to tell, if she ever planned to.

No, Herontail's main concern was for the she-kit. Just two days after the birth, the small kit had almost died. A lung failure. Herontail had barely managed to keep her alive. He was grateful for his apprentice. Without her, he would have never been able to revive the small kit.

Herontail had observed, feeling like an old grandfather, which was almost essentially what he was to her, the little kit. He watched her grow, too fast, in his opinion. However, he couldn't stay for long before his own passing was there.

He was there, however, when Thornbush came to the realization. It was one hell of a night, Herontail keeping the kits with him, tucked closely against him, as they cowered from their yowling parents.

Thornbush calling the golden kit, Sunkit, he was called, obscenities Herontail wouldn't have dreamed of. He followed suit with the other two soon enough. The other tom, Elmkit, was turned away from the cat he had believed was his father, racked with sadness. And the little kit, Everkit, watched the whole thing with eyes wide. They had slowly turned from blue to a cold shade of brown, dark and unyeilding. They were nothing like her mother's eyes, playful and sparkling.

When her adoptive father turned on her, ignoring the pleading of Smallflower, she stared unblinking into Thornbush's eyes, cold and unbetraying of emotion. She looked bored, even.

Thornbush had stopped mid-yowl and left.

It was that very next morning when Grasspaw had found Thornbush's body, downstream. He had jumped, presumebly, rather to spend his time sulking in Starclan than except his wife's story.

This was Herontail's first sign that there was something a little off about Everkit.

Smallflower was overcome be grief. Some believed, whispers among the clan, that she would soon follow. She sat by his side all night. As did. most the clan. They valued Thornbush, but they held no hostility towards Smallflower about what she had done. They were sympathetic. They were kind, even though they had the full right to not be.

Elmkit had pressed his nose briefly in his adoptive father's fur before turning away. Sunkit was besides himself. Elmkit didn't let him pay respects. He didn't think he deserved it.

Herontail offered Thornbush the same farewell as Elmkit. He had retreated to the end of the clearing when Everkit, out of nowhere, approached her adoptive father's body.

Elmkit appeared curious at the bloated appearance of his drowned body. She never came within a foot of him. After circling around him three or four times, she sniffed, and turned, and vanished into the shadows of the clan.

Herontail's worry was forming in the pit of his stomach, but the old cat did nothing.

As their kit days past, Sunkit and Elmkit always in the clearing, scuffling, Everkit was the one who beat them in every fight, clawed them until they mewed their pain.

Smallflower was falling into a mentally unstable routine. Herontail did his best to look after his niece, but it was hard. Greencough season had come, and he had a clan to look after.

Sunkit and Elmkit had the most trouble, health wise. They caught sicknesses like magnets. Elmkit never had a hair out of place. It was bothering, and unheard of. Not even a cough.

Herontail soon brought Goldenclaw to Smallflower. The true father of her kits, Herontail had gone to Birdclan and practically begged the deputy to come. When it was apparent that Goldenclaw wanted nothing to do with Smallflower, he had seen the kits.

Herontail had lumbered into the nursery that day, drawn out the three kits (frightened, upon seeing Everkit simply staring at the wall) and had them dusted off the best he could, before bringing them to Goldenflower.

Goldenflower took a special interest in the kits. Sunkit looked like him, and the kit was proud. Elmkit had seemed more at peace, but when Goldenflower moved to Everkit, she stared at him with her cold eyes.

Goldenflower had recoiled, demanding to know what was wrong with the emotionless kit. And Everkit spoke her first words to her father,

"You have ruined my family."

She turned on her paw and left, her walk too graceful for a kit, too fast for one, away from the clearing.

Herontail passed soon after, making his way to Starclan.

Leaving Everkit to her own story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Everkit hated Green-Leaf. She absolutely despised it.

She knew that most of the clan had a thing for the hot days, where the coverage of the trees plentiful with leaves hid them from sight, where the grass was long and smooth under their paws, where mice squeaked from every corner.

But she hated the warmness of it. Especially now, that she sat squeezed between her brothers, the sun beating down on her back as she impatiently watched Grasspaw and Lilypaw become Grasstail and Lilyclaw, made her hate it.

When the ceremony was over, Sunkit flicked her ear as a bye and left with Elmkit. They knew she didn't like contact, or talking, and had adapted to that.

Much more than she could say for the newest litter of kits that Frostshadow had borne.

"Everkit! Everkit! Everkit!" Some cats were squeaking. Everkit looked up, annoyed, to see four tiny kits scrambling up to her.

"Do you wanna play mossball? Or... or Leader and Warrior? You can be the Leader!" Eagerly mewed the first one, a white furred she-cat. Snowkit.

Instead of answering, Everkit moved from her spot and padded away.

* * *

Everkit emerged from the nursery one day to find small flakes of snow drifting around her. She liked Leaf-Bare. This was her first time experiencing it, but it was cold and the temperatures were unyielding.

Elmkit was sitting at the edge of camp, staring up into the snow; occasionally his tongue would flicker out into cold. Everkit picked up a slightly frozen shrew from the center of camp and carried it over to her brother. She pushed it towards him gently.

"Thanks." He said, looking at her for a quick second. She nodded, before leaving to get an unidentifiable bird at the bottom of the stack.

Sunkit had yet to show himself. He wasn't in his den last night, but if Everkit knew anything, the tom was in the medicine den with a sorethroat.

The medicine den.

Everkit had made herself a promise to never go into the medicine den. She had never gotten sick, anyways, and she had found no excuse to go. She knew all that waited for her in there was the stench of herbs, the stench of death, and Smallflower.

Her mother had taken her days to staying in the medicine den. Smallflower had never asked to see her. Everkit sometimes wondered, alone and late at night, if her mother had forgotten about her completely. It couldn't have been her fault, if that was the case.

The medicine cat, Redwillow, was the only other one in there, still taking care of Smallflower even after Herontail's death.

Everkit had liked Herontail. Her mother had said that he was their only living kin.

She was distracted when she saw Sunkit entering the clearing. "Hey Elmkit!" He yowled cheerfully, then to me, "Hey Everkit." I nodded.

"Where were you?" Elmkit meowed, projecting my thoughts. "Oh, you know. I was hanging out with Frostshadow's kits..." Everkit had stopped listening.

Instead, she turned her head to a small, dark path leading out of the clearing. Brambles were scattered in front of it, she wondered if that's why she'd never seen it before.

Iceclan camp was located in an evergreen forest surrounded by tall, rising cliffs. Everkit had spent much time when she was younger nosing along the cliffs for any secret caves or tunnels to escape into, but had found none.

"Did you hear that, Everkit? Frostshadow says that Icestar will make us apprentices tomorrow..."

"Good." Everkit replied, and padded towards the brambles. She ducked behind the long warriors den and into the small sliver of land, barely a full grown cat's width, that ran behind the den, bordered by the cliff. The brambles were there.

Claw marks were on the branches of wood around it. Everkit knew that this was a part of their camp they had not been shown yet.

She aqueezed herself through, which was an easy task considering her size. When she emerged on the other side, however, she was surprised that she had emerged in a small clearing. Looking up, it seemed to be a large hole in the center of the cliff, surrounded by cliffs on either side.

The ground was covered with mounds of brown.

Suddenly, she remembered this place. When she was a young kit, she had been here.

Hunched over a grave.

Everkit moved her head. There it was, one of the closest mounds of dirt to the entrance, was Herontail's body. Next to him, her fathers- or whatever cat had been lied to.

She ignored her father's mound. She padded past all of them, down the rows, taking her time staring at each of the individual piles of dirt. She noticed one off to the side, near the walls of the cliff, not in the patterned rows. She padded over, curious.

There was no marking above this mound, a log with some scratch marks, nothing. She reached her paw forwards...

 _Caw! Caw!_

Everkit slowly turned around. A crow had fluttered and landed besides her, picking at an invisible, to Everkit, worm.

Everkit's breathing grew ragged. Could she catch it? She wondered if that would be normal.

She was comtemplating the best way to go about killing it when not but a heartbeat later, another crow fluttered into place. Just behind the first one.

And then five more, fluttering in a group, flew to the ground.

And simultaneously, all seven turned up and stared at her. Not stared with the eyes of prey about to be slaughtered, but stared, as if warning her. Seven crows.

Everkit began to feel panic for the first time, and backed away from the grave.

Then she turned and ran, diving for the hole in the rock, squirming through as fast as she possibly could, and tumbling out onto the other side, knocking into the warriors den. It was already nightfall.

Her breathing slowed. She couldn't hear the crows anymore. She was safe.

And then, "Who's making all that noise back there!"

Everkit hopped to her feet and quietly padded out, sneaking her way back to the nursery.

 **Hope you enjoyed that next chapter! PLEASE leave a review- I would really appreciate it.**

 **-Clary**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! Reviewing really encourages someone to move on :) Well, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"We're ready, stop doing that!" Elmkit growled at Frostshadow, who was licking his pelt until his unruly mess of fur was lying flat. Sunkit was already finished, shaking out his wet fur, much to the annoyance of Frostshadow.

Everkit had growled at Frostshadow when she went to her fur, and Frostshadow decided to leave her alone. Her fur looked flat enough anyways, Everkit had thought, twisting around to stare at her back. And what did she care if she looked neat? She was giving the clan an apprentice, they weren't doing anything for her.

Everkit had woken up that morning with the image of seven crows imprinted in the back of her eyelids. That was before the craziness of the morning came over, where she was being shoved around by older cats.

The Apprentice Ceremony.

Everkit had spent the entire day wondering if her mother was going to show up. If she'd be _stable_ enough to, the word that Redwillow had used.

The next thing she knew, Elmkit's was following Sunkit out of the nursery. She scrambled to her paws and walked out after them. She had noticed that Elmkit looked to Sunkit like a sort of leader. She wondered if Sunkit knew, or it was just his nature.

Suddenly something flashed in her mind. No, not her mind... her memory. Like she was... recalling an old memory? There was Sunkit, full grown, and Elmkit, besides him, and everyone cheering for not Sunkit, but Sunstar...

The memory flashed as soon as it came. Everkit shook her head. It was probably a dream she had.

With a weird feeling in her stomach, it dawned on her that she hadn't dreamed about Sunkit becoming leader. Ever.

"Everkit!" Elmkit was yowling. Her head snapped up. "What?" She mewoed back. "Are you coming?" He asked, annoyed.

Everkit padded over to her brothers and sat next to Sunkit. He and Elmkit were sitting with their backs straight at the bottom of a pile of rocks. Everkit remembered Herontail telling the three about when years ago, there was a rockslide in the camp, and that is where they now held clan gatherings.

Everkit wondered if Herontail was watching this somehow. Then she wondered if her real father would be here. As soon as the though entered her head, she forced it to leave. She wouldn't want him here anyways.

Icestar took a leap and bounded lightly up the rocks. Cats were already beginning to gather. She risked a peek at her brothers, but both looked excited. She discreetly looked around the cats who had gathered in the clan for Smallflower. Instead, she caught the eyes of Redwillow, who gave her a sympathetic look. Nodding at the she-cat, Everkit dissapointedly turned around.

Smallflower wasn't stable enough to come out of the medicine cat den. She felt more fury in the pit of her stomach for her real father. If this hadn't happened, Everkit would be standing proudly, the whole clan ready to accept them, with Thornbush and Smallflower bursting with pride.

"Elmkit," Icecstar began, motioning to Elmkit, who was sitting on the far right. "6 moons ago, you and your littermates-" She paused to motion towards Everkit and Sunkit- "Were born. The time has come that you are to begin your training as a warrior."

"Elmkit, from this day forwards you are to be known as Elmpaw. Your mentor shall be Whitetooth. Whitetooth, you have showed courage in many disputes with the clan. You will teach Elmpaw wisely."

Everkit watched, slightly disinterested, as her brother padded forwards and touched noses with Whitetooth. Everkit approved, he was strong and still young.

"Sunkit. From this day forwards you are to be known as Sunpaw. Your mentor shall be Lilystream."

The moment the words left her mouth, there was muttering all around the clearing. Lilystream. Everkit racked her brain, before coming to a sudden halt. Lilystream was Thornbush's only littermate. She had been devestated when he died, and had never talked to the kits after that.

Sunpaw looked somewhat defeated as they quickly touched noses.

"And Everkit." Icestar moved her attention to her. Everkit didn't make a noise, or stand up straighter, she just stood where she was. Waiting.

"Everkit, from this day on you are to be known as Everpaw. Your mentor will be Dusktail. Dusktail, I trust you teach this young kit the ways of being a warrior of Iceclan."

Everpaw turned around. A tabby female, lithe, with gray fur and brown stripes. Everpaw touched noses with her. She didn't really care who was her mentor, as long as she learned to fight.

"Elmpaw! Sunpaw! Everpaw!" The clan cheered. Everpaw looked towards the medicine cat den again. Redwillow shook her head at her.

She felt devestated. She didn't let it show.

 **This was a really, really, really short chapter. Sadly short. Really, really small.**

 **That's what she-**

 **I'm not going to continue that sentence. MY FRIENDS ARE A BAD INFLUENCE.**

 **There will be more coming fast, I just wanted to get a chapter up because it's been what, a week since I last posted? And thank you all for the reviews! They were all so supportive and made me really happy.**

 **See you with a next chapter!**

 **-Clary**


End file.
